Alberto Hawkins
'Alberto Hawkins' “I shall bear this curse for the sake of my peoples and for the sake of the ones I love, no one shall discover my curse or they will be brought to misery with me nonetheless…for I am the king of teanoran and the vessel of the dragon king, I shall bear this curse forever” – Alberto Hawkins’s oath of the lightning dragon king. Appearance With an outer appearance of a boy(a man in night time), He was a legitimate king of Teanoran kingdom from other galaxy who wanders throughout the universe and finally stayed on earth. He was the 11th Division of Hero along with Nikora Byakuren, Axel maccraino, Mitsuki Chessirelotti, and Fernia Whitestream. Although His name is Alberto Hawkins, peoples prefer to call him Toto. His canvas is Thundersmoke Canvas. At first, everyone thinks of him as an ordinary innocent boy, but the true form of His is Terrifying gigantic lightning dragon king. After crash-landed on earth, his power suddenly accumulates and turn into thundersmoke canvas, which represents the storm clouds filled with lightning bolts and also sealed His true form, thus making him goes back to human form. His appearance at first is a fine, tall, young man with some refined body and long, spiky hair, but after He’s killed and being revived, his body shrinks to a small boy with some girlish features, along with his twin braid-styled hair(since it’s Teanoran tradition to make their hair twin-braided when they’re still a young boy/girl). The DiviXIon Toto was offi cially a member of 11th division of hero which consist of Nikora Byakuren, Axel Maccraino, Fernialca Whitestream, and Mitsuki Chesirelotti. The 11th division doesn't have any human in it, even all the members servants were inhuman. 'FORMS' Toto’s very first form was an adult man which has 180 cm tall height and 80 kg weight. In his first form, He can change his hair color to white, making him immune to lightning thus making him able to touch, even creates a solidified object from electrical charges. He mostly solidify hi-voltage electrical charges to a form of a blade, since he’s trained mostly in swordsmanship while he was still young. With his thunder-blade techniques, he can even throw a thunderbolt upon his opponent by striking his blade to the ground, making him also capable of long range attacks. The second form is boy’s form, a form of which He had lost half of his power after his death. In this form, he still can use his previous ability to turn his body immune to lightning, but his capability to create solidified objects from electrical charges and throw lightning bolts are no longer usable, thus making his attacks as bare-handed martial arts type with fists imbued with hi-voltage lightning which is making him very vulnerable in long ranged battles. The Henshin form for both forms is his clothes changed to Teanoran battle attire. Nothing special with this form, just making him a bit warrior-like for a battle, since he didn’t want to fight in casual clothes. Lately, he even decided not to use it for battle anymore after the 7th war, since it makes him a bit uncomfortable. Bla ck Melody of Sadness '''form is the form when he recalls the memory of his late first love, Emily, when he uses the first form. Using this form, a single, black wing imbued with some musical notes appeared on his back. The wing will give him courage to fight till the end. This form automatically activated during his activation the first form. '''The Lightning Dragon King’s form is an unknown form which revealed after he broke his canvas in BW first and sets the dragon king free, thus changed back his appearance when he w as still in Teanoran planet. In this form, he gained an enormously gigantic size, about 70 meters long and 422 tons in weight. With his sheer size, his strength also incredibly increased, which is said to be on par with 1,3 times of Bedul in his ultraman form. Peoples often called this form as kaijuu, since it resembles more of a monster than gigantic knight. But even in this form, Toto still regain consciousness, but unable to talk. It was unfortunate that this form only hold out for about an hour in earth, after that he will return to his normal form. The Blood Maiden form is a form when his sister, Arion takes over his mind completely , thus making him changes to a red dressed small girl. In this form, Toto remains unconscious while Arion takes control of his body and mind. Most of the trigger of this form is when Toto is being injured so bad or when he can’t control his sister’s domination. This form changes his ability from lightning based attacks to abomination attacks, since his sister is an immortal being. She can even tore her body apart and throw it at her opponent which are exploded in a large area. This form can only maintain while Toto is unconscious and if he regained consciousness, the form will break and turns him back to normal, with not even a least bit of strength left, thus making him very vulnerable. While on daily routine, he wears casual clothes which he bought on sales and discounts and redesigned by his trustworthy robotic maid, Maria, since he can’t afford to buy some popular clothes. Personality Toto has a calm, cool-headed personality and he almost never smile(he smiles only once). Despite his calm personality, he hid so many secrets that even the closest peoples didn’t know about. He also had his sister sealed in his body after he swore his oath to the dragon king to prevent thousands of innocent souls to be sacrificed(since his sister is an immortal being, her soul alone is enough to keep the dragon king remains in his body without being raged). He likes to work on his free time since he didn’t have any hobbies in particular and also likes to train every time he had a chance to do so. While he’s working, he didn’t want to disturb him, so he often finishes his work earlier, thus making him earn some respect from other peoples in the town he work. But Toto is also very dense and insensitive, which makes him often being yelled by some of his female workmates who took a liking to him, but he never realizes since he never thought of any girl other than Tatsumiga Rikku. History Toto was born as a son of Teanoran king, Chris Hawkins, and was raised in military barracks until he was 30 and then takes the throne as the new king. He was born in an age of war, where kingdoms all over Teanoran planet fight each other, including The Teanoran kingdom, the central kingdom of Teanoran planet. His bitter, hard life from war makes him independent, critical person and almost emotionless. One day, a mysterious being appeared in the middle of war and suddenly absorbed the colors of all soldiers around that area, making them as lifeless as corpses. Toto who’s shocked at the bizarre creature was unable to move and just standing completely still watching his comrades being eaten away in horror. One of his friend, Ruruna, sacrifices herself to save the shocked Toto from the creature’s attack. Toto then regain himself but it was too late as he watches his best friend being eaten away in front of him, saying that He must live on to save the universe from that creature. Hearing the last wish of his comrade, he decided to retreat with the rest of his remaining forces and get the rest of the soldier in safety. Being unable to help his best friend makes him realize that he’s still too weak and reckless. Then he decided to reunite the entire kingdom s which are still at war to confront this dire calamity. The kings and queens agreed to sign peaceful treaty and decided to join forces to fight the unknown being. Then they made a gigantic shelter underground in order to protect the innocent peoples while the army fights the creature. For 5 years, they’ve been fighting the creature until there’s only Teanoran kingdom. The rest of survived peoples underground then choose Toto to be a sacrifice for a dragon god in order to summon the dragon king from the ancient legend to the Teanoran world. Toto who had no more strategies left then agreed to take the bet and go to the sacred thunder dragon temple to be a sacrifice. But when the dragon was successfully summoned, the dragon agreed to give his power but with a sacrifice of a thousand souls in return. Toto didn’t want to sacrifice the entire Teanoran kingdom for power, but he also can’t let the peoples of his kingdom to live in horror. Suddenly, his sister showed up and offer the dragon an immortal soul(the story of her gaining immortality can be read on one shot story titled Innocent Cursed Prince) to be sacrificed in exchange of the Teanoran kingdom’s peace. At first, Toto refused and said to his sister that He will think of another way to solve the disaster. But his sister insisted and then throw herself to the sacrificial pit, summons the power of the dragon lord and turns into a spark of lightning. Being unable to save countless souls including his best friends and his sister, he vowed not to back down ever again and receive the dragon lord’s power, making him transformed into gigantic dragon. After he receives it, he can hear the souls which have been eaten by creatures inside of him, also the voice of his best friends and sister, telling him that he was their last hope for the survival of humanity. As the voice echoing, he cried and swore to prevail against the creature for the sake of the peoples who was devoured. After he came out to the surface, the battle against the creature begins. With the spirits of peoples and the unmoved will of Toto’s determination, he succeeded in defeating the creature and brought peace to Teanoran. However, the creature releases some of the part from its body and sending it to outer space. Knowing that, Toto chases it throughout the universe, fight it in another galaxies, gathering some extraordinary comrades, and then the legend spreads throughout the universe as the 6 heroes fighting the unknown monster of calamity. In the last battle on Teanoran(The creature returns to Teanoran after long battles on other galaxies), they managed to once again destroy the creature, but its parts scattered in 3 different locations. Then they decided to split up and vowed to destroy the creature forever. Unfortunately, upon chasing, 3 of Toto’s friends was killed by the creature. The final form was entering an unknown planet which he chases it there. The planet was called earth, a peaceful and bluish planet with most of it parts are oceans. In there, he searches for the creature which hid itself among humans and start committing some horrible things to humans which makes it to be called virus. Knowing the identity of the creature on earth, he decided to join in an organization which specialized in tracking down the virus, The Canvas Ranger. Extra – The Black Wing of Sad, Lovely Melody Toto arrived on earth in some lifeless village in the middle of nowhere, along with his companion, Remire. He was saved by a girl named Emily, the last surviving villager there. For about a year, he was hospitalized there and finally fully recovered from his wounds. And after he recovered, he was finally able to understand earth’s languages completely, thus he asks Emily about what happened in her village. Emily explained that all the villagers were devoured by a bizarre creature, and until now the creature is still wandering the valley because it senses the presence of a human there. Emily was hiding inside hidden shelter for 5 years, afraid of the creature and lost all of her family while she was a little. Hearing those words, he decided to stay on Emily and protect her. 3 years has passed, Emily who only knows elder peoples from her village since she was a little, slowly falls in love with Toto. Little by little, she collect her feelings, as Toto slowly became more open-hearted to her, finally Emily confessed her love to Toto. Surprised hearing those words, Toto became a bit confused and said he will reply in 3 days. After 3 days has passed, Toto meets Emily under the tree where they first meet. Unfortunately, before Toto is able to tell her his feelings, the creature stabs Emily from her back, making her lifeless and then it runs away, ignoring Toto. Emily became weaker and weaker, and starting to fade away from the virus. Her last words was “I love you, Al~” and then she kissed him and fade away in sparks of light, leaving Toto on his knees, motionless and shocked. After few moments after she’s gone, Toto suddenly hears a song Emily often sings, and then the lights from where Emily was laid down collected into a beautiful black wing on Toto’s back. And then a voice echoing, saying ”I will always be with you forever, as your power”. Hearing those words, Toto can only smile while shedding tears. Toto's Alternate Stories The Innocent Cursed PrinceDemon Lord Tale This alternate story tells about unrelated story to Canvas Ranger, but the majority of the story is not different with the history. The only difference is on the ending, where Toto became a space wanderer in order to fulfill his eternal life as the dragon king and help other planets fight for peace. ' Innocent Cursed Prince VN' In this alternate story, Toto was a legitimate king of Teanoran whose kingdom is been taken by his very own prime minister. Here, he was living a peaceful life as a cucumber farmer with his sister, Arion. But those peaceful days changed after He met a Royal Knight Commander, Ruruna 'Gallery' CR Toto realism speedpaint.jpg|Realism Styled Toto CR 流れ星の告白.jpg|Kissing scene from alternative story CR Hibernation - Maria 001「おわた」.jpg|Toto and his android maid creation Remire's sweet dream(done).jpg|Toto's guardian fairy, Remire Domilala OC Esther Hawkins.jpg|One of 6 legendary heroes from Toto's alternative story, Esther Hawkins, also known as the very first servant of Toto when He was still "Demon Lord"